Pour la recherche
by Thewordisout. . .LOUD
Summary: my first fan fic!"Matthew roamed the ruined and abandoned streets of America's Wasington DC. Children that were unwillingly left behind had left small drawings on the side-walk. Pictures of family stick figures to angels on clouds were scattered around."
1. Chapter 1

Matthew roamed the ruined and abandoned streets of America's Washington DC. Children that were unwillingly left behind had left small drawings on the side-walk. Pictures of family stick figures to angels on clouds were scattered around Matthew.

_ 'Were are you brother?_' Matthew asked himself over and over again trying to fill up the empty spaces in his mind. His red sweatshirt ruffled lightly in the heavy breeze that was coming from what seemed to be every side. He looked around and spotted something in the ally-way to his left. Carefully making his way toward the ally he looked cautiously around the trash cans were lined up against the wall, all of which were hugging the wall tightly hoping for some kind of grip against the terrible winds. Matthew moved cautiously but swiftly sticking like glue to every bump and crevice in the rocky alleyway. Something rustled in the near distance and Matthew's curiosity was overflowing out of his body. He inched forward taking deep breaths each baby step. It rusted again and a trash can lid was open. Trash was flipping every where and littering the streets with empty candy wrappers and rotten fruits.

"Hello?" Matthew said in his usually timid voice. There was no answer so he tried again, "Hello?" He called louder. The only response that came from trash can was a small squeak of fear. _ 'a mouse?'_ Matthew thought stepping closer. Grabbing the thin metal side of the can which the squeak had come from, he shut his eyes tightly and leaned over the large opening.

"Hello? is there-" He called once more but was cut off by a empty coca-cola soda bottle smacking him in the forehead. Matthew moaned in pain backing away from the edge, rubbing the side of his head where he was hit. there was something more than a animal there, Matthew knew and his curiosity was less than it had been. What ever it was it wasn't very nice.. or maybe it was just as scared as he was.

"um, come out,I w-won't hurt y-you." He said trying to keep his voice calm so it wouldn't break. A rustling sound came from the full trash can and soon a small child's hand poked its way out of the rubbish. A shocked Matthew instinctively reached out and grabbed the small hand, tugging on it lightly. After a few clawing grabs at Matthews wrists the owner of the hand maneuvered their way out. Childish and insecure a girl, likely to be 6 or 7 years old climbed out. In astonishment her voice came out crystal clear, set off from her raged looks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled dusting off her tattered shirt and holed pants. Her voice was sweet but had an distinctive Irish accent.

"huh? m-oh! me?" Matthew asked pointing to himself with his thumb.

"oi, yes you!" The little girl said raising her eyebrows.

Matthew was surprised that this girl didn't look through him like every one else did, "um, I'm Matthew but you can call me Canada or..." He thought about the decision he was making before he continued. "or Maddie, okay?" The girl stared at him far awhile then shrugged turning back to the trash can. She sighed and walked slowly away from a confused Canadian. He stumbled after her trying to get more information out of her. "Well then, I've told you my name, so, whats yours?" He asked. She quickly turned around her face filled with shock and horror.

"You don't know what happened here, do you?" She asked, "This place was abandoned for a reason, and we have no idea why we were left behind." She said solemnly after a moment shaking her head and turning around only to start walking away again, off in to the fading sun light.

* * *

YES! I finally finished my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and hope u keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Moments after the small girl left, Matthew, being the clean person he was, decided to pick up the best he could from the girl's food rampage. As he put the trash can's top back on to finish the job, he sat down on the can to watch the rest of the fading sun disappear behind the picturesque mountain setting. He mused over what the girl had said, slightly fascinated and horrified that he may never see his brother again. Matthew's eyes started to water when he began to think about his last moments with Alfred. Although they hadn't been the most happiest moments in his life, in fact they were probably the worst moments he had had in that day alone; he would never forget what his brother had said.  
"Get the fuck away from me!" His brother had screamed at him after a big fight about the way their economies were starting to look. Alfred said that he was better off fixing it himself but Matthew had warned that nothing could possibly be done about it if Alfred worked alone. After the fight Matthew had gone to Arthur's house to confirm that his idea was the better of the two but instead of allowing him in, Arthur had turned him away for his identical looks with his brother.  
Matthew sighed, remembering the crushed feeling he had when the mix up had been made. He ought to have been used to it by now, but every time it came as a surprise to him that absolutely no one knew his name. He sat on the edge of the trash can until the sun was completely gone from sight. Then, he decided to get up and look for a place to stay for the night.  
Yet again he walked the streets of D.C. but this time dark clouds were starting to role in from either sides of the night sky, making the wind whip rather hard on Matthew's face. He readjusted his glasses and set off along the roads lined with crumbling buildings.  
The moon was blocked off from view when Matthew found a perfect place to sleep. He crept in through the gaping doorway, climbing drowsily up the paint chipped stairs. Dark hallways obscured his fetal vision when he got up the stairs. He groped the walls for any sort of light switch that would allow him to see but found nothing. Instead he fell on his knees and started to skim the ground for a candle or flashlight.

As his hand floated over the dusty ground his ears twitched searching for signs of life, his hands hit something smooth and round; he wrapped his clammy hands around it, half curious and half scared out of his wits. Placing it close to the brim of his nose he could see it faintly and noticed a very important aspect of it.

The thing he held in his hand was a flashlight, and he quickly switched it on.  
Letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, they widened with horror as he saw who was standing, cross-armed in front of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew pushed up his glasses then swiftly took them off to wipe away the stray dust coating the outsides. His flashlight made a small shaking motion as Matthew gathered up his courage to look again. The cross-armed person had a heavy bomber jacket on and his looks were so similar to Matthew's it sometimes scared him. The glaring blue eyes seemed to pierce right through the gold-rimmed glasses and dig itself deep into Matthews frightened soul.  
"And what, may I ask, are YOU doing here?" The man said, furious.  
"I-I-I-"  
"Well, SPIT IT OUT..."  
The shout had shaken Matthew but he soon recovered and replied in his meek voice, "H-Hi Alfred. I- um- I came here to look for you..." After he finished Alfred just shook his head in irritation and disbelief.  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Alfred said harshly but helped Matthew up warmly.  
"Y-yes but look at this place! I-It's r-ruined..." Matthew said, shuddering at the thought of the words that the girl had said just before leaving. As he looked up at his brother he saw a small pang of fear, guilt, and regret. But as soon as Alfred saw that Matthew was looking at him he quickly looked away to rub at his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah I know what you're gonna say... 'I told you so! I told you so!' But put a cork in it. I've got enough of that from all the other countries." Alfred rubbed at his eyes once more and continued to stare off into the distance.  
When his glasses began to get foggy, Matthews eyes widened and he stepped forward to hug his sniffling brother.  
"Oh my, brother please, don't cry. If you cry I'll cry as well." Matthew said, his voice breaking.  
"Im not crying, dumbass." Alfred scolded and pushed his brother away. "Well, since your here- sniff- shall we get you something to eat? Or maybe a place to stay?"  
Matthew said nothing in return but nodded and followed his brother into a beautiful, fully intact kitchen with what seemed to be sparkling appliances. The walls were painted a outstanding white and no scratches were to be found on the white walls. Although his brother's earlier words were fairly harsh, Matthew knew that Alfred loved him at the bottom of his heart. And no matter what, Matthew would always love his brother back.  
The lights flipped on and flickered a bit as the twins stepped into a large dining room. The walls were a warm golden brown color and the light bounced of several slightly cracked mirrors on the walls. The chandelier above the long mahogany table made small specks of rainbow sparks flicker all across the room. Four large windows lined the back wall, but the view was blocked off by heavy, neutral red curtains. Matthew couldn't believe his eyes and what he was seeing. This house was an absolute beauty among the rest of the town, and yet from the outside, it looked like the worst house  
in the area. Beside the Capital building, this had to be the runner up for most livable place in D.C.  
"Well, have a seat and welcome!" Alfred said clapping his hands together then turning toward Matthew. He pushed up Matthew's gaping mouth with a smirk.  
After Alfred left, Matthew sat down in a side chair, which was exceptionally comfy for such a in-order place like this. If Arthur ever saw this he would defiantly be impressed by Alfred's neatness. Usually Alfred was sloppy and left his stuff lying every where, but Matthew guessed not in this case. Matthew reached for his back to grab the backpack he had stashed, found things and necessities and found his hand to be empty. He must have left it in the car he had been driving to get here. Although he had parked it in a secure place he was still worried that some one was going to break in or some  
thing.  
A few moments lost in thought sent Matthew down a challenging road of questions that seemed to nag his brain until he was sure he was going to go crazy. When Matthew felt as if he was sure he was going to snap and go insane, his brother walked in with a big goofy smile on and a large tray in his arms. His sleeves were pushed up and flour was splotched all over him. On the tray was what really made Matthew's eyes light up and his stomach to growl. Two heaping piles of syrup-drenched pancakes were slapped onto two huge plates. Two large glasses of milk were balanced on the side of the plates, and shining silverware was pushed to the side of the tray.  
Alfred seemed to wobble a little when he walked as if he was struggling with the heavy tray, but when Matthew offered to help he just shook his head. As he set down the tray and set out the arrangement of food in front of each one of them Matthew apologized for not helping. Alfred flicked his head to the side making the golden strands of hair that strayed in front of his eyes jump to the side, then he lifted his arms up to flex and show that it was nothing for him. He sat down next to Matthew and set to eating his pancakes greedily.  
Matthew lifted up his fork and licked his lips then remembered the little girl and how skinny she was. His heart filled with guilt and as the first bite came to his mouth. It tasted bitter and soggy instead of the usual sweetness. And that's when he realized, why was the area so… abandoned? Was Alfred the reason why everybody had left?

* * *

ugg I had to up load this, like two times... it just wasn't working hopefully it good now. please please please tell me if I did someting wrong. Thanx :D


End file.
